


A Madness Shared by Two

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: Scully asks Mulder what he meant by "you're my one in five billion."





	A Madness Shared by Two

The lift door closes and they stand together in silence as the lift plunges to the basement. Folie a Deux. She knows it’s not true. But it was the only explanation she could give in her report that wouldn’t make Mulder even more of a target. Monster Boy is becoming an issue. He pushes the door to the office open and she follows in his angry wake. He sits on the chair, shoves papers aside and rests his legs on the desk. A pile of case files drops to the floor. She waits a beat then goes to pick them up.  
“Don’t Scully. Leave them.”  
“I can’t, Mulder. The cleaners will move them and they’ll be in a worst state than before.”  
He sighs and links his hands behind his head. “You’re more than I deserve, Scully.”  
She puts the folders on the desk. “You could always help, Mulder.”  
His hand covers hers and he flashes her a brief but stunning smile. “Monster Boys don’t do menial work, Scully.”  
“And one-in-five-billions shouldn’t either.”  
He lets her go and his swings the chair round to face her as she sits on the corner of the desk. “I meant what I said, Scully. You…you are the only person in this entire world, in the universe, that understands me. I know you think it was the drugs talking, but it was all me. You really are that special.”  
He has this expression when he’s desperate for people to believe him. It must have been borne of years of having to relate the strange and the fantastic to those who’d already made up their mind. His shoulders tip forward, he licks his lips, his eyes widen, he uses his hands to talk, he stammers. It’s when he becomes Fox, not Mulder. It’s like he’s returned to being a twelve year old trying to tell the adults that he saw Samantha being abducted by aliens. He’s been telling people the same story for all these years now. And nobody believes him.  
Their feet meet and he looks down, distracted. She feels the itch in her nose and the sting of tears. She rolls her lips together, pushes her hands into her thighs.  
“Mulder…I saw it too. That nurse, the creature, Pincus. I was willing to see. You made that happen. You did that for me. I think perhaps that you’re my on-in-five-billion too.”  
He holds her gaze and moves up towards her and she thinks for a moment that he’s going to kiss her. She freezes. She’s always wanted to know what he tastes like, but she’s frightened too. Is this right? Then he shakes his head and morphs into his other expression, the self-deprecating, goofy grin one. He does that now and she melts a little. “Folie a Deux, Scully?”  
She chuffs out a laugh, relieved that the tension is broken. “A madness shared by two.”


End file.
